Staring at You
by ExplodingKunai
Summary: A Couple that is Star Crossed or Destined to happen? The 100-Theme Challenge, about the many relationships of one Uzumaki Naruto and one Kurotsuchi Rating Subject to Change
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Well let's get this thing started. As you can see from the title, this is the 100 Theme CHALLENGE! I decided I will write it in between stories; this will probably get updated slightly more than my other stories. Pay in mind each of these are one-shots. It might clear my head slightly and is just being done for my real pleasure rather than anything. Each of these one shots shouldn't really tie into each other, well I hope they don't, there isn't any set universe or anything, so just roll with it guys. It should be more romantic than anything, and will just revolve around Naruto and Kurotsuchi. As you all know it is my favourite pairing, and hence I decided to write it about them just because I can really. In all honesty I will give Ranita4ever this, because of her; I decided to do it when I came across her stories. Also this challenge was posted on DevientART by Ticklequeen2000. So yeah that goes to her. They will also vary in length etc.

So let's get this started….

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto...No Really I Don't**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Naruto stood in front of the doors, blocking his genin, "Well, it's nice to see all of you have made it here on time, that's good, now we can properly take the exam…"

"Neh? What do you mean Naruto-sensei?" Aoi asked confused.

Naruto smiled, "In all honesty, this exam can only be taken by teams made of three genin"

Daisuke frowned, "That ain't right, you told us that test was an individual choice, does that mean you lied?"

"Well not exactly, I really just wanted to test you guys, in all honesty, if I had told you guys the truth, You and Arata would have probably pressured Aoi, into doing these exams, in all honesty Aoi, if just any of these two asked you to, you would put your own interests aside and done it for them."

"So if Daisuke and Arata had shown up?" Aoi began.

"Yeah…I probably would have kicked them out, saying the exam just ended or something like that" Naruto grinned will he scratched the back of his head, "In any case you three came here out of your own free will, which shows you guys are my Proud Team, Now GO!" Naruto said with gusto.

His three genins pushed past him and passed through the doors. A wave of nostalgia washed over Naruto, that was the same speech his very own sensei had given him when he had entered the Chuunin exam for the first time with Team 7.

He proudly walked off towards the location all the Jounin Senseis were accumulating. Supposedly, even Shino's kids were entering this year.

"Hmm" Naruto muttered to himself thoughtful, "Seems like all the rookies have entered this year from Konoha, it's been awhile since that's happened, I think it's been awhil-OOMF" Naruto got interrupted as he walked into another person on the street, heading in the opposite direction to him.

"Ahhh" A woman said angrily looking at the ground while rubbing her head, "Whose the dumbass that ran into me."

Kurotsuchi got up angrily, "Oy Dumbass, get up" She grabbed the offender's jacket from its collar and hoisted the man of the ground, "Don't you watch where you're going?" she asked angrily.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "Ahh Sorry Sorry, Lady didn't see you there, and shouldn't you be watching where you're going seeing as you ran into me?" He asked jokingly.

"How can you say that dumbass" Kurotsuchi shouted angrily, "You were the one who obviously ran into me!" She shook Naruto quite violently, who started to get slightly dizzy, "Umm…" He said while trying to get his vision straight, "I'm…village…Konoha….Shinobi" Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi suddenly froze, and looked shocked at what she was doing, "Ahh I'm sorry sorry, please forgive me," she said while shaking him even more without realising, "Don't Die on me! I can't have an international incident!" She cried out of fear comically.

Naruto managed to free himself from her iron-vice like grip, "Ne..Ne I'm fine lady, why would you have an international incident?"

Kurotsuchi looked surprised, "My genin team from Iwa is here attending the Chuunin exam of course" She said proudly.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, "Mine too!"

"Ahh are you Jounin-sensei?" She asked curiously, "You don't look like it…with all that orange"

Naruto laughed heartily, "I get that a lot, but yes I am, Uzumaki Naruto-Sensei at your service" He said proudly.

"Uzumaki Naruto? As in the Strongest Shinobi in Konoha Naruto? The Orange Sage? The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" She asked fairly surprised.

Naruto just nodded with a smile, "Yup, at your service"

"Umm…" Kurotsuchi said, blushing slightly, realising her mistake at treating the War Hero, "Since you're a Jounin sensei, can you show me the way to the Jounin lounge? Uzumaki-san"

Naruto chuckled, "Please, Naruto is fine, and I can do that easily!"

He held his hand out to her, She looked at it confused. He smiled even further and grabbed her hand, "Come On! It's one of the best Ramen Shops over here in Konoha" He pulled her towards the location of the restaurant that was way down the road, "By the way what's your name, Iwa-sensei?"

Kurotsuchi smiled, "Ahh…sorry about that, can't have you not know me when I know your name, I'm Kurotsuchi"

"Nice to meet you Kurotsuchi-chan"

"Nice to meet you too Naruto…"

* * *

**END**

**Well what did you think? Please Review, I like those, I really like those**


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, on the contrary, I'd much rather become the mangaka of my own series, maybe once I start drawing again…hmm another path I can branch out on instead of Engineering :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love**

Sakura frowned. Her teammate wasn't paying attention to her, it wasn't right, if anything Naruto always listened to her, especially if it was about a mission they were supposed to be on currently.

"Naruto" She said sternly. She got no reply.

"NARUTO" She said raising her voice slightly, still nothing, not a squeak.

'_That's it'_ She thought to herself, she adjusted her gloves and punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying into some tents that had been set up, not too hardly of course, they all needed their energy, as this was an escort mission between Iwa and Konoha.

"Ahh Sakura-chan, what cha do that for?" Naruto grumbled from underneath all cloth.

"You weren't listening to me Naruto, I thought you prided yourself as a listener" She said with a smile.

"Mah Mah" Naruto waved as he pulled himself out from underneath the debris, "Sorry Sakura-chan, My mind was on something else"

Sakura looked at her teammate confused, "Something else?"

"Well, there's someone that has been on my mind constantly…like I really can't stop thinking about them" Naruto continued.

"I hope it isn't Sasuke, that kind of obsession isn't really heal-"

Naruto waved his hands panicked," No No Sakura-chan it isn't Teme, in fact it's a girl…"

Sakura giggled at his antics, "Then who is this lucky girl?"

Naruto's eyes lit up at this question, "Oh Oh Oh!" He said excitedly, "She's amazing, she's brave, strong, believes in herself, you know, she has black hair, such beautiful black hair, pink eyes that show her determination to the world, such fair skin, oh oh and she's strong, I think I said that already, her dreams like mine did you know that? She wants to be a Kage as well!" Naruto said happily.

Sakura just smiled contently, as she listened to her friend excitedly talk about this woman. She could clearly see how happy he was when talking about her. His eyes, his face, his body language said it all. Finally when Naruto had stopped speaking, an hour had passed.

"Look in all the descriptions of her and what not, I really haven't grasped what the problem actually is Naruto" Sakura stated again confused.

"Ahh yeah about that…I'm pretty confused, I don't know why I can't stop thinking about her, you know? Like just then I can't stop talking about her, why is that? Is there something wrong with me?" He asked slightly worried.

Sakura sighed, sometimes her friend's dumbness knew no bounds, "Look Naruto…Let me tell it to you something straight…the reason you can't stop thinking about this this-" She looked at her friend for some help in terms of the name department.

"Kurotsuchi!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Ahh yes, The reason you're obsessed with Kurotsuchi-san is because I think you're in love with her" She sighed, "Naruto, you have fallen in Love"

Naruto's deep blue eyes widened, "I have?"

"Yes" Sakura affirmed.

"I love Kuro-chan?"

"I can see it in your body language Naruto…your eyes light up, you become excited it's kind of obvious" she said softly.

Naruto looked up to the night sky above them, "I guess I do love her then…"

Sakura smiled at her friend.

"I'll tell her when we see her at Konoha" He stood up on the log he was sitting on, "KURO-CHAN I LOVE YOU!" He shouted happily.

Sakura looked down at the ground wistfully, she lost her chance years ago, "You really do love her don't you?" she asked, just like he had six years ago, right before he left to retrieve Sasuke, their other team mate.

"I do!" He said gleefully smiling up at the stars above.

* * *

Meanwhile on a training ground somewhere in the middle of Iwagakure, a lone black haired Kunoichi name Kurotsuchi sneezed hard.

"Maybe your blonde friend, Naruto, is talking about you again" A man named Akatsuchi said jovially.

"Sh-Shut Up" A blushing Kurotsuchi stammered back at him.

* * *

**END**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this. This again was supposed to have an underlying theme of reminisce like when Naruto said that line to Sakura before he left to fight Sasuke. Sorry about the slightly sad moment with Sakura, I nearly removed it to make it happier, but decided against it as you know I felt it was important. Hopefully this didn't come out as bashing because I hate bashing characters, if it does please do tell me as it wasn't intentional.**


	3. Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything of the sorts I would much rather own the world and keep writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Light**

Kurotsuchi looked at the man that stood in front of her. Surprising how things change overtime.

She smiled, thinking of the first time they met.

In her eyes, he was the biggest of all idiots, in fact still is, the only difference was that he was her dumbass now. She remembered the first day she laid her eyes on him. He was stood facing the monster that had started the Fourth War.

He was literally glowing, light was radiating of him due to his chakra. It was as if the Sage of Six Paths was standing next to him facing the world's number one enemy. He was going toe to toe with the man.

This was when she realised that he was the Elemental nations light against the one darkness that was threatening to overpower them. Eventually after the battle which was out of her league, he came out victorious; he floated down still surrounded by the ethereal light that his Bijuu was giving him. Surprising, a beast of such dark origins was giving of such a pure heavenly glow like that. She smiled for the first time with pure unadulterated joy. It was her laughter that brought her to his attention.

Another time was after her grandfather had finally passed away with old age, she was broken, and he was the last of her relatives. She never in her life cried until that point, she cried so hard, she didn't stop for a long time, not even when she thought she had eventually run out of tears. It was then that darkness enveloped her. She started having dark thoughts, why didn't this happen to someone else, why me? What did he deserve this? She kept asking herself.

She also locked herself from the outside world by then. She was falling further and further into the darkness, there was no-one else left. Just Her.

Eventually one day he came barging in through the door, something he always seemed to do, he tilted her face to bring about eye contact. Sky Blue Orbs met Dull Pink ones.

"Neh Kuro-chan stop being so glum, your Oji-san would have hated seeing you like this," He said, "He would be like, 'Get Off your ass Kurotsuchi and act like how a kunoichi should! Bla bla bla'" He imitated.

"How would you know?" She asked viciously, "It's not like you've lost anyone!"

His eyes showed hurt, but only brief, "You know I have Kuro-chan…and when I did, I just told myself that, he would be surprisingly sad if I spent my days moping around, well that's what a friend told me, So I am here to tell you the same thing"

With that he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Once again bringing light into her dark world.

"Hey Kuro-chan?" Kurotsuchi looked up to the man that represented all the light in her world, "The Priest wants to know something!"

She looked to the man that they were standing in front of, "Well, back to the Wedding, Again…Do you Kurotsuchi take Uzumaki Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kurotsuchi smiled at her idiot.

"I Do"

* * *

**END**

**A/N : Well here we are, as I was writing this I felt this was so cliché, but then I figured it was fitting which was why I was writing it. Look not really sure how people get married in Naruto, Japan, and frankly I don't know how a Christian Wedding goes, but those lines are really all I know due to movies and what not. Anywho Please Review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	4. Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I would be terrible, updates would be slow and everybody wouldn't like me**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dark**

Two figures stumbled around in the dark.

"Ahh Baka the fire's gone out again!" A feminine voice cried out.

"What the hell can I do about it?" The second, more masculine voice, cried back, "I've run out of matches, why don't use one of your Katon jutsus?"

"Ahh Naruto you dumbass, I only know large ass jutsus like Karyuu Endan" The woman replied.

Naruto scratched his head in the dark, "Well then what do you think we should do Kuro-chan?"

Kurotsuchi face-palmed, "I don't know…Just sit here in the dark, in fact it's getting slightly better. I think"

Naruto looked around; he could now see the figure of his team-mate. "Yeah I can make out shapes right now…" He trailed off.

Silence hung between both the shinobi sitting in the dark cave.

Naruto got up and walked around, trying to get the blood pumping through his sore muscles, "Neh I'm gonna have my revenge on Baa-chan once I get back" He said angrily.

Kurotsuchi nodded, "I agree, Go on this mission, he said, it will be easy he said, improves relations between Iwa and Konoha…All I got out of it is bruised and beaten body and a dislike for your idioticness!" she said exasperated.

"I agree dattebayo!"

Naruto looked around and sat down against the wall of the dark cave, "Well Kuro-chan…apart from your name I really don't know that much about you…"

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow to that, "Yet you give me the –chan suffix"

Naruto waved his hands in panic, "Ahh sorry I do that to every girl I know"

Kurotsuchi laughed, "Well anyway, you know, I'm Kurotsuchi as you know, I like Ninjutsu, training you know shinobi stuff, dislike idiots, my dream is to be Tsuchikage-"

"AH!" Naruto exclaimed with joy, "Like Me! Except more like Hokage for me-dattebayo!"

Kurotsuchi laughed again, "You? Hokage I don't know about that Naruto…seems farfetched"

Naruto frowned and stood up, "Farfetched? I'll show you Farfetched, I bet you I'll become Hokage before you become Tsuchikage dattebayo!"

Kurotsuchi stood up and faced Naruto head on in the dark, "Pah Bring it on Baka!"

* * *

**END**

**A/N : Well this was pretty cliché and not much romance in it, more like rivalry, Sorry it was short but for me this theme was pretty difficult to write out(for me anyway)**


	5. Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, on the contrary, I'd much rather become the mangaka of my own series, maybe once I start drawing again…**

**A/N : Anything Underlined has been crossed out, i couldn't really put the strike through thing in here hence why multiple uploads...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Seeking Solace**

_Dear Kuro-chan,_

_It's been a month since you passed away, I won't say that you left us, because if it was up to you I'm pretty sure would kick the Shinigami's ass to tell him to let you come back so that you can spend time with us. You were so brave, especially nearing the end, unlike me, who started crying uncontrollably. You called me a baby for that, you know how much it hurt, you calling me a baby, even then you couldn't stop joking and having fun. _

_The kids are brave, just like you, did you know that? So much mature than I am, you know I was sitting in the office just staring into the night sky from the window, just expressionless, when two small bundles crawled into my lap, both Shiro and Kushi decided to sit with me. I just couldn't look at them, I couldn't let them see their father, Hero of the World, look so weak. So I just patted them on the head and pointed out the stars to them, saying that one of them was you, looking down on us and forever protecting us. They smiled, thinking their mother was now a beautiful star._

_You know…I was heartbroken for so long, I would stay awake at night just wishing you were in my arms again, so I could hug you, kiss you, just you know hold you…(and maybe even some naughty time, God Ero-Sennin really did a number on me huh? -__Maybe I should start writing a set of Adult Novels-__). Tears would unknowingly fall from eyes, as I imagined your beautiful face, pretty pink eyes, oh so pretty lips. These nights used to go on forever, I was broken, and I am not ashamed to admit it, a huge part of me had gone with you that day. Anyway these went on for a week or two, until one day, Kushina, bless her little soul (on a side note did you know she acts just like you, all brash and what not thank god I can bribe her with Ramen, -__come to think of it I need to prepare dinner for tonight, well maybe I should prepare some Ramen? Don't you think?-) _

_Back to my original reasoning for this letter, to tell you about how it's been without you here, anyway she came down with little Shiro and well literally kicked me in my shin, that little rascal. Shiro who was emulating his big sister did it too, never in my life have I felt so much pain,-well maybe except for the time you kicked my little mister, oh dear lord now that was painful, __I mean I was crying in pain for days, not even the best of Ramen made by Ayame-nee-chan could sooth the fiery pain that was erupting from my crotch, infact I still don't know why you did it in the first place…was it because I called you a-  
_

_But anyway I digress, they both kicked me in my shin, I howled in pain and demanded, I didn't raise my voice, I love them too much for that, why in the holy Ramen's name did they do that for. Do you know what Kushi said? She said, "Ne Oto-san, oka-san wouldn't want you moping around like soggy noodles now would she? So I did what Oka-san would have done, kicked you in the shin-Datebero!" _

_Shiro looked at me with his Pink Eyes and said, "Oto-san…Oka-san is a star, she will always be with us no? she's also in here if we are in a place we can't see the stars" he pointed at my chest when he said here. I started crying, it would have made you call me a cry-baby like when we last were together. They are so mature, just like you, __I think,__ I never thought I would find solacement from -__my-__ our own children._

_I still miss you, so do the kids, maybe I'll bring them here next week when I come to visit._

_Your Loving Baka,_

_Naruto_

* * *

Naruto folded the letter he had written lovingly to his wife and placed it on her grave, which read.

'_Here Lies Uzumaki Kurotsuchi, Loving Wife and Mother, Sixth Lady of Konoha, A woman who gave it her all to protect thos she cherished'_

He placed a small bouquet he got from the Yamanaka store, earlier that day. He looked up at the sunset and gave the sky above him, his number one smile.

* * *

**END**

**A/N: Well I felt like making it like a letter to a deceased Kurotsuchi, where he writes about how he gained Solacement from his own children. I decided on that path mainly because it would further show you guys the relationship they had built up in this life. Well as usual Rate, Review whatever floats your boat. See you next time.**


	6. Break Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, on the contrary, I'd much rather become the mangaka of my own series, maybe once I start drawing again…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Breaking Away**

Naruto slowly crept towards a figure propped up against a tree. It was pitch dark and he was in his elements, silently he stalked closer and closer to what now could be made out to be a woman. Why the sneakiness? One might ask, but it was a given, Konoha was in the middle of a war, a war with Iwagakure. Something that had devastated him, well mainly because someone who was extremely special to him belonged to that village.

He was hoping the figure he was slowly making his way towards belonged to the woman he loved, rather than to some unfortunate spy, who would no doubt be killed by him. Naruto took a sharp breath in, and slowly let it out.

"Naruto?" The woman asked softly.

"Yes…" He replied.

The woman turned around showing her face to the young man, "Kurotsuchi" he said softly as he rapidly approached her with his arms open. She backed away and pulled out a kunai. "How do I know if it's really you?" She asked forcefully, it was expected, they were from opposing villages.

"Although we're far apart," He began.

"In my heart we are right next to each other" She continued.

"Like we are supposed to be" He replied with.

"Forever and always" She finished.

A short line they used to write to each other before the war, at the end of each and every letter they used to mail to each other. She relaxed, and he let his breath go, unaware he was holding it in. He bounded up to her and picked her up in his arms.

"Oh it's so good to see you Kuro-chan!" He exclaimed as he crushed her with an almighty bear hug.

"Same here Baka"

He kissed her tender lips softly. "I can't take this anymore Kuro-chan, the lying to Mum and Dad, especially considering pops is the Hokage" he exclaimed softly.

Kurotsuchi averted her eyes, "Yeah I understand exactly what you mean, but I don't want to lose you"

Naruto smiled softly, and brought her face up so that her pale pink eyes met his, "Same here Kuro, I just want to be with you"

"But we can't" she said angrily.

"Maybe we can, Kuro-chan, maybe we can leave our villages, you know? Run away and hide, never to be seen again, just you and me!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know, baka, betraying our families? Village? And country? What if they hate us? Naruto I don't know if I can do that"

Naruto smiled reassuringly, "Who cares? We'll have each other, none of these restrictions, we can break these chains of responsibility that hold us back, all these expectations weighing us down"

Kurotsuchi looked back towards the direction of her village, and then back to her lover, "Maybe you're right, perhaps it would be good to get away…far away"

Naruto grasped her hand firmly with his, "Let's do it this instant! Let's go to the Spring Country, no-one will recognise us there, or maybe even to the Land of Moon, no Shinobi and not Bingo Books!"

Kurotsuchi nodded firmly, her will slowly growing firmer with the prospect of eloping with her lover, "We could get married, own a small shop and-"

"-a large family!" Naruto exclaimed.

She giggled, "Yes, one big happy family."

Naruto smiled brightly, turning around towards the general direction of the Land of Moon and pulled Kurotsuchi as he took off. "Let's get going Dattebayo!."

She smiled, he was always impulsive like this, and they would have time to get away, it's not like as if people were currently looking for them. "And maybe, once these is all over and done with, we can comeback, and introduce the family to everyone" She said softly to the back of her lover.

Naruto acknowledged her with a small smile.

* * *

**END**

**A/N: Well it's been awhile I know, Don't worry I'll update my other stories, I just get extremely lazy. If you guys ever see me not updating my stories just give me a PM or something I'll get to it :D. Anyway with regards to the story, abit short, but I was running out of Ideas, in all honesty I could keep going with this, but choose to end it. Originally when I started this story I was planning to kill them in the end, for a true Breaking Away sort of theme, but I couldn't go through with it :D. Maybe in another one-shot. Regardless, review and what not :D**


End file.
